


Dragons!

by kookykoi



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Thundershield - Freeform, mcu rare pairs bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: This wasn’t how Steve wanted the rest of the team finding out about him and Thor.





	Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> My next entry for the MCU Rare Pairs Bingo 2019. The prompts was: dragons.
> 
> All mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta so blame me for them.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a comment as they motivate me to write more!

The sound of the alarm jolted Steve awake. He squinted at the bright sunlight streaming through the window, surprised that he had slept longer than usual. Any normal morning saw Steve awake and out of bed at the crack of dawn, but not today.

He reached over the sleeping form lying next to him, snores rumbling out from under the covers. He shut off the alarm, or he thought he had. The noise kept going after Steve had hit the button a couple of times. “What the-” Steve mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone and peered at the display. “Barton?” He said, his voice still groggy with sleep. He held up his phone as the display showed a slightly singed Hawkeye on the other end of the call. “What’s going on?”

“Dragons!” Barton barked out. “Cap, we have dragons.”

“Dragons?” Thor poked his head out from under the covers and gave Steve a grin. “I love dragons!”

“What do you mean by dragons?” Steve asked Barton. The bed jostled as Thor pulled himself up into a sitting position. He pressed himself into Steve’s side so he could see the phone screen as Barton pointed his phone at the creatures in question. 

The phone screen became filled with the scaly hide of what appeared to be a huge lizard. A loud hissing noise erupted out of the giant lizard before the phone’s camera swung around to focus on Barton again. “That is what I mean by dragons. This is the friendly one. Wanda made friends with it. The others aren’t so amenable.”

“That’s a Dreki,” Thor announced, a jovial tune in his voice. 

“Thor?” Barton questioned. “What’re you doing with Cap at this time of the- oh, wait. Oh. Oh my God!”

“Let me put some clothes on and I’ll be right there. I haven’t seen a Dreki since I was a child.” Thor threw back the covers and Steve wasn’t fast enough to swing the camera away from showing Barton how naked Thor was.

“So, you and Thor, huh?” Barton asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Can we focus on the dragons please?” Steve groaned. While he and Thor had discussed telling the rest of the team about their relationship only the night before, this wasn’t how Steve wanted the others to find out. 

“Is that Steve?” Natasha’s voice chimed in.

“And Thor,” Barton was quick to tell her.

“Thor? What’s- Oh. Right. So they’re going public now? About time,” Natasha said as she stepped into frame. She gave Steve one of her trademarked smirks, her eyes glittering with amusement. “Hi Steve. Hi Thor.”

“Greetings, Natasha!” Thor called out from the other side of the room where he was getting dressed.

Steve sighed and shook his head. The secret was out and while this wasn’t the way Steve had wanted the others to find out, there wasn’t much he could do about it now. Plus, there were dragons to deal with. “What’s the status, Natasha? Are the dragons dangerous? Are civilians in danger?”

“The Dreki won’t bother anyone unless someone bothers them,” Thor said. “Unless they have a Lindworm with them. Lindworm like to cause trouble. Is a Lindworm there?”

“Two of the dragons caused a fire which Falcon and Vision are dealing with. Wanda seems to be able to control this one,” Natasha thumbed over her shoulder to the dragon Barton had showed to Cap previously. “Which brings our total to three.”

“I think we should call Wanda Khaleesi from now on,” Barton added, not helping.

“Alright, alright. Hold position for now. See if Wanda can control the others and bring them all to the same area, away from civilians, where hopefully we will be able to contain them. Send me your coordinates and Thor and I will be with you shortly.” Once the orders had been given, Steve carefully got out of bed while ensuring his phone’s camera didn’t dip downwards and show the others he was just as naked as Thor had been.

“You got it, Cap,” Barton said, confirming receipt of the orders. He handed the phone over to Natasha before calling over to Wanda. “Hey Khaleesi? You gotta make friends with the others!”

“So, you and Thor are official now, huh? Good,” Natasha said as Steve walked over to the wardrobe.

“Not now, Nat. We can talk about this after the dragons have been dealt with.” 

Now that Steve was stood next to Thor, Thor leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto Steve’s cheek, in full view of Steve’s phone camera which meant Natasha saw. As a result, Natasha let out an ‘aww’ sound. Steve’s cheeks flushed.

“Send us the coordinates, Nat. Over and out.” Steve ended the phone call and dropped the phone onto the bed. 

He was about to reach into the wardrobe to retrieve his uniform but Thor stopped him. Thor took Steve’s hands in his own and pulled Steve’s arms to go around his waist. Thor draped his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “Isn’t this exciting?”

“I didn’t want them finding out like this,” Steve said, his voice hushed and low. He did, however, manage a small smile when Thor planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“I was talking about the dragons, but OK. So they found out. They were always going to. Don’t pay it too much mind and concentrate on the dragons.” Thor continued to scatter kisses across Steve’s face until Steve started to squirm.

“Alright, fine. I’ll stop pouting,” Steve said as he wriggled away from his boyfriend. He grabbed his uniform from the wardrobe and started to get dressed. He had his leg inside of his pants when a thought struck him. “Wait,” he said out loud, “Natasha said ‘so they’re going public now’ on the phone call. Does that mean she already knew about us?” 

Thor smirked over at Steve and gave him a wink. “Maybe we weren’t as subtle as we thought, hmm?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I think you weren’t as subtle. You do have a habit of grabbing my ass when you think no one else is looking.”

“Do you blame me?” Thor said with a sigh heavy with longing, his head tilting to one side to get a better look at Steve’s ass as he got dressed. “It is a glorious example of an ass.”

Steve was nearly finished pulling on his uniform but he paused so he could give Thor a thorough once-over with his gaze. “I could say the same about yours, y’know.”

“Now who’s not being subtle?” Thor retorted; he was sporting a huge grin though. Steve let out a genuine laugh which gave Thor reason to laugh too. “Come on, let’s go meet some dragons.” Thor held out his hand to Steve.

“That’s no way to talk about our teammates,” Steve replied drily, which prompted more laughter. He took Thor’s hand and together they walked out of Steve’s quarters and out to the hangar where the Avengers’ jets were kept. 

Steve’s earlier dismay about the team finding out about him and Thor ahead of schedule was gone now, replaced with a sense of pride. No longer would they have to sneak and be careful about what they said or did in front of others and honestly, that was a relief.


End file.
